


in your arms (i'm safe)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Good Hans (Disney), Hans (Disney) Being Less of an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Kristoff blearily opened one eye. He could just make out the head of auburn hair.





	in your arms (i'm safe)

Kristoff blearily opened one eye as the mattress shifted, squeaking ever so slightly. There was a faint rush of cool air as the blanket was lifted, and then a warm body next to his, and the comforter settled. With moonlight filtering through the window, he could just make out the head of auburn hair pressed against his chest.

He chuckled, low and deep in his chest, beside his heart. "Took you long enough," he murmured. He reached up to take Hans's hand in his own.

"Sorry," the once-prince replied, and Kristoff could see the almost sheepish smile on his lover's face in his mind's eye. "Lost track of time."

"You fell asleep in the bath again, didn't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Hans adjusted himself, wrapping his arm further around Kristoff's broad chest, nearly shivering when the blond's large, rough hand made contact with the pale skin of his upper arm.

Kristoff laughed. He brought his other hand to play with the hair at the nape of Hans's neck. "You're so cute," he breathed.

Hans's nose wrinkled, indignant. "Am not."

"You are, and there's nothing you can do about it." He shifted, leaning down, and kissed Hans's forehead. "I love you a lot."

"I love you too, Kris." Hans tilted his chin up and just barely caught Kristoff's lower lip in a sloppy, sleepy kiss. "You really do mean a lot to me."

"Remember when we first got together, and just holding my hand was enough to make you turn as red as your hair?"

Hans shrugged. "My family wasn't big on physical affection. It was difficult for my parents to keep up with thirteen boys."

"Doesn't mean they shouldn't've tried."

"Mmm. But now I have you." He played lazily with the hair on Kristoff's chest. "You're not like they were. You make me feel safe."

Kristoff smiled. "'m glad, Hans. Y'deserve it." He planted another kiss on the top of his head, taking in the scent of lilacs and honey. 


End file.
